


The Story of A Girl (on hold)

by Izzyuniverse



Category: South Park
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyuniverse/pseuds/Izzyuniverse
Summary: Kenny McCormick wants to speak out and tell the real story of Marjorine Stotch.I haven't had the motivation to write so this is going to put on hold but I promise I'll continue writing soon :)





	1. Intro

This is the story of a girl. Not a story of a confused boy or the story of a boy that wants to be a girl. It’s the story of a girl and I’m here to tell you her story.  
Her name was Marjorine. A little odd, yes, but original. She was the sweetest little thing in the world. Nothing could ever put her in a bad mood, at least, that’s what we thought..  
Marjorine’s birth name is Leopold but we always called her Butters when we knew her as a boy. So, as you have probably figured out Marjorine is transgender. It definitely wasn’t something that many people were familiar with in this dumbass town, so it wasn’t an easy thing for her to go through. Being trans isn’t an easy thing to go through in general.  
Now, I don’t know what it feels like to be trans but I have seen what it does to people. Depending on the person’s situation it could tear them apart or turn them into a whole new person.  
Oh, I forgot to tell you, my name is Kenny McCormick. I’m writing this because I want people to the real story of Marjorine Stotch. I’m tired of these stupid ass rumors. Also, I’m not a professional writer so don’t judge my mistakes.  
I hope people actually read this. I may not be Marjorine but I can at least try to speak for her. This is the only way I could think of doing it.  
So, enjoy or don’t enjoy, just read. Thanks.


	2. Boys Don't Wear Girl Clothes

In this part we still knew Marjorine as Butters but I’m still going to use her correct pronouns and name because I’m a respectful human being. 

We were in 7th grade the first day Marjorine started wearing girl clothes. Me, Cartman, Kyle, and Stan were all at the bus stop waiting for the bus (obviously) when Marjorine came up to us. 

“Hiya fellas!” She greeted sweetly as usual.

We all looked over at her and became extremely confused. She was wearing a black and white flowery skirt, a red crop topped sweater with a white scarf, black boots, and black stocking that went just above knees. Yes, I was confused on why the hell she was wearing girl clothes, but I was mainly confused on why the hell I was getting a boner. 

Cartman was the first to speak, “Butters, what the hell are you wearing?” 

Marjorine’s cheeks flush a dark red and she took a few steps back. “Well, um, I found some of my mom’s old clothes and thought this outfit looked cute. Is there something wrong with it?” She asked shyly. 

Cartman shook his head. “No, you just look like a fucking faggot. Boys don’t wear girl clothes.” He tried to explain to her. 

Marjorine shook her head. “That’s not true. I see boys online wearing girl clothes. Sometimes even make up!” 

Cartman rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You’re such an idiot. Only trannies and faggots do that shit.” 

“I didn’t know.. I’m sorry, Eric. I didn’t mean to upset you.” She said quietly as she stared down at her feet.

Now this pissed me off. Marjorine always apologized to Cartman when she really didn’t have to. “Butters don’t apologize to fatass. I think you look cute in that outfit, so don’t feel bad or anything.” I admitted and I will never forget the look on her face. Her eyes lit up and a huge, dazzling smile spread across her lips. Her tongue poke out cutely as it always did when she smiled but then her hand came up, covering her mouth. I really hated it when she did that because she had such beautiful smile that I believe everyone should’ve see. 

“Thank you so much, Ken! I’m glad that you think so.” 

I just nodded and flashed a small smile back. 

Cartman let out a loud snort. “Damn Kenny, since when did you become gay?” 

I ignored him knowing that it would just result in a pointless arguement. It did make me question myself though. I knew I wasn’t gay because I’ve tested it out a few times. I watched gay porn to see if it would turn me on but it was a no go. Then while Stan was questioning his own sexuality I asked him if he wanted to make out and see if it would do anything for him. 

Long story short Stan is bi. For me? I’m definitely straight. But if I’m straight then why did I get a hard on seeing Marjorine in girl clothes? Why did I think she looked cute? Straight guys aren’t suppose to think other guys are cute. That’s gay.

Stan and Kyle just whispered to each other about the situation, not wanting to get in an argument with Cartman or maybe even me.

The bus finally came and I quickly got on before Cartman could make another smartass comment about me. I sat in the very back as I always but this time I put my book bag next to me, so there wouldn’t be room for Cartman to sit. I really didn’t want to listen to him talk about me or Marjorine. 

We all walked into school and everyone’s eyes were on Marjorine. Marjorine didn’t seem to notice this has she happily walked down the hall, to her locker. I continued to walk with her incase someone tried to make fun of her. Marjorine didn’t notice that I was still with her until we got to her locker. 

“Oh, Ken!” She looked surprised but a smile appeared shortly after. “What are you doing?” 

“I just wanna make sure that you’re okay.” I answered without explanation. 

Marjorine tilted her head in confusion. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

I looked away from her for a second before sighing and saying the thing that I have always regretted the most. “You look weird wearing girl clothes. It’s not something normal boys do.”


End file.
